


Of Cleaning Tantrums and Chlorine

by Jeageractive



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Crack, M/M, so many swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 22:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1243384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeageractive/pseuds/Jeageractive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Look at that. See that, you blind shitty moron?"</p>
<p>Eren's nose was pressed against the chlorine covered floor.</p>
<p>"See what?!" He shrieked in exasperation as his eyes inspected the pristine floor.</p>
<p>"That." The back of his neck was going to break if Levi gripped any harder.</p>
<p>The brunet squinted hard, eyes already watering at the strong smelling liquid. He should've returned the bandanna over his nose beforehand. </p>
<p>Then he saw it, a tiny microscopic fleck of black that was the easiest thing to miss.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In which Eren has mouth diarrhea and Levi is Pmsing.  (Rated T for the countless amount of swearing)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Cleaning Tantrums and Chlorine

"Look at that. See that, you blind shitty moron?"

Eren's nose was pressed against the chlorine covered floor.

"See what?!" He shrieked in exasperation as his eyes inspected the pristine floor.

"That." The back of his neck was going to break if Levi gripped any harder.

The brunet squinted hard, eyes already watering at the strong smelling liquid. He should've returned the bandanna over his nose beforehand. 

Then he saw it, a tiny microscopic fleck of black that was the easiest thing to miss. "How the hell did you see that? What the ever loving fuck is wrong with these people?!"

"Shut your fucking mouth. You're in no place to talk, you're a shitting Titan."

"My neck is deforming, let me go." Eren tiredly grumbled, pressing his forehead to the ground to give his straining neck a break.

Levi tsked before getting up from Eren's back and letting go of his neck.

Said boy sat back on his knees and stared at the ground in disdain, before touching the black fleck with the tip of his finger and flicking it into the bucket of water beside him.

He was fucking done with Levi. He didn't give a shit anymore if he was his corporal or whatever, his cleaning routines were killing him.

He glanced up to find The raven man, dressed in his sparkling white outfit and bandannas glaring down at him.

"Finish the floor. I'm not letting you off the hook."

That was it.

The younger jumped to his feet and noticed a slight stinging in his knees and downward from the chlorine drenched material of his pants.

"Look, I've been cleaning this goddang floor for the past six hours straight and I've covered it in this scent-murdering liquid at least thirteen times, but your bitching highness still isn't satisfied." 

Eren knew he was crossing the line as his superior's eyebrow twitched slightly, but he's done swallowing his complaints down.

"Why don't you clean it yourself if you're so hell bent on making it sparkle?"

Levi's eyes narrowed in mock surprise and he slipped a finger around the cloth covering his mouth to tug it down.

"Do you realize who you're talking to, shitty brat?"  
he demanded, leaning his weight onto one foot.

"Clearly."

Something in the back of his mind told him to back down, but the more persistent idiotic voice told him to go with it till the end.

"Well, the thing is, I can hand you to the military police right now on a golden platter, but let's not go to far, because I can hurl you out of the window and let you fall four fucking stories down to the ground without needing to explain myself to anyone."

"Because of non existent dust particles." Eren replied with a roll of his eyes.

Swiftly, he was tugged down to Levi's level by the front of his shirt and tried his best to not let his glare falter at the one he was recieving.

"You're gonna regret sassing me." It was an ominous statement that made the boy wonder where the hell he got the courage to do this, but apparently he had non curable mouth diarrhea that day.

"So are you." 

Terror flashed through his eyes because what the hell was he saying he needed to shut up this instant.

His nose was burning all of a sudden.

 

-10 minutes later-

Commander Erwin reluctantly left his perch on the paper loaded desk to inspect what all the commotion was about, because he was sure at least three people just ran past his office in the direction of the yelling.

He stepped into the hallway to find all the new recruits and Hanji pressing themselves against a door at the far end, listening intently.

He wasn't sure why though, because he could clearly hear the shrieks from his place.

"What's happening here?" The blond asked when he was in front of the group of people.

They jumped up at his voice, some saluting, others scrambling to get up.

Hanji giggled. "Levi and Eren are throwing tantrums."

Erwin's brows furrowed at that, and he walked up to the door and pulled it open at the sound of rushing water.

"FUCKING MIDGET FREAK-"

"I'M GOING TO ACTUALLY FUCKING THROW YOU OUT OF THE WINDOW- YOU CLEANED THE FLOOR WITH THAT WATER!"

Levi was drenched in water, an empty bucket rolling by his feet.

Eren's forehead and nose were very red.

Erwin sighed and stepped in between the two.

He pressed a hand to either man's chest to restrain them.

"This is unacceptable." his voice was laced with disappointment.

"He started it!" Eren grumbled.

"Did fucking not."

"Did fucking too!"

"Did-"

"Since you two want to act like children, we'll solve this the same way."

The commander announced before taking a step back, hearing the shuffling of the others peeking from the door way.

"Hug each other and make up."

"Oh hell no." They said at the same time, before glaring at each other.

"I said hug each other. That's an order." Erwin's face broke into a small yet terrifying smirk."Now."

They both 'Oh shit' ed before stepping over to each other, Eren swallowing.

It was an awkward only-arms-grimacing-faces-far-away hug , but it satisfied the commander.

"I don't want anymore sexual tension. It's getting in the way of your duties, so make up fast."

"Oh heeeeeellll no!" They echoed each other again.


End file.
